From The Heart of Darkness
by xx.just.a.contradiction.xx
Summary: A 10part story detailing the effect of Lily and James Potter's death through 10 different points of views [each part is a 500word drabble]
1. A Guilty Rat

**Part One: A Guilty Rat.**

'_Over and out, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done…'  
__**All These Things I Have Done – The Killers**_

As he stood outside the wreckage of the cottage in Godric's Hollow, Peter shook with fear and guilt. The bodies of two of the people, who'd been the kindest to him in an unforgiving world, lay buried under the rubble and the cry of a terrified baby pierced the night – all the work of his betrayal, which was a by-product of his cowardice and fear.

'Wormtail! Hurry up or you'll be caught!' yelled one of the remaining Death Eaters, before hurrying down the dark lane.

Startled back into his senses, Peter took one last anxious look at the debris before pulling out his wand and casting the animagus spell over himself with a shaky hand. Transforming into his rat form, he scurried away after the other Death Eaters who were running lost and scattered around the neighbourhood at the demise of their master.

oooooooooooooooooo

He lay cowering on the ground, his face wet with terrified tears as the hatred-filled voice of Sirius Black screamed at him furiously, accusing him of things he knew he'd had to do to survive.

'You betrayed them - you filthy, stinking rat!'

_That's what I am… _thought Peter to himself as he lie in the foetal position, clutching his wand and waiting for Sirius to yell the final words that would his guilt and anguish.

As Black advanced on him, his wand held out before him, Peter shook fearfully, pleading feebly; apologising for the terrible things he'd done to Sirius and the rest of them – the people who had only ever shown him kindness and love.

'I-I had to do it… Sirius, please… I had to!' he begged, his hands in front of his face – shielding him from the murderous glare of the man who had once protected him.

It was at this point in time when the plan that he'd formulated to escape came back to him, and his mind instantaneously cleared. Getting to his feet clumsily, he looked up at Sirius, drew his wand and held it up close to his face.

'You shouldn't have switched with me Padfoot,' he whispered shakily, 'you knew I wasn't strong enough… **_You_** killed them, not me!'

He yelled the last part, before blowing up the cul de sac behind him, causing a riot to erupt.

Jumping at him, Sirius made to yell the curse that would kill him.  
'_Avada – _'

But for once in his life, Peter was faster and before Sirius could finish the curse, he'd transfigured himself into his rat form and scurried off down into the sewer, where he knew he could find refuge in the town church.

As he waddled along, Peter could hear the strangled yells of Sirius Black growing fainter as he too, seemed to be fleeing the scene.

He stomach contracted with guilt, knowing that Sirius would be blamed for the explosion and even his own murder, but better him than Peter, right?

After all, it wasn't like the Ministry would ever think of searching for a guilty **_rat_**…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry about that above line, but for some reason, FFn won't let me put the divider lines in... weird, huh?

Please review - if you like the idea of this please say so, and if you dont say so anyway, coz if its crap ill take it down...

Love,  
Ash xx


	2. An Innocent Man

**Part Two: An Innocent Man.**

'_And seconds they seem like a lifetime –  
__A dream, recurring, a dream that can't come true.  
__And they'll pin it all on you…  
__After all you've been put through.'  
__**Sadie – Alkaline Trio**_

The church was empty, deserted and silent.

As Sirius stepped painstakingly into the dusty building, he sighed sub-consciously at the change of background; outside, people were screaming and crying in the streets – the aftermath of Peter's final betrayal.

Grinding his teeth in fury, he crept across the church and sank down in the furthest, darkest corner, pulling his knees to his chest and setting his chin upon them.  
The law enforcement squad would burst in here any minute to take drag him away to Azkaban, and Sirius was relishing the last few precious minutes of silence he might have ever again.

'What have I done, James?' he asked the high, painted ceiling hoarsely, tears pricking his eyes, 'What did I do to you and Lily?'

Drooping his head, he let the tears fall, wrinkling his nose as they trickled down his face and into his few-days growth of facial hair.

'What have I done to you Harry?' he whispered through his tears, putting his face into his hands and letting the grief wash over him in guilty waves.

There was a rustle of cobwebs and Sirius looked up just in time to see a rat scurry past fearfully.

Jumping to his feet with a strangled yell, he tore after it, scattering furniture as he took after the frightened mammal.

'COME BACK HERE YOU FILTHY MURDERER!' he roared as he sprinted back out of the cathedral, his eyes fixated on the podgy grey rat.

'GET BACK HERE YOU BETRAYER! You killed them, you idiotic son of a - !' he was unable to finish his sentence, as hands clasped themselves firmly on his shoulders wrestling him to the ground.

'Let go of me, I have to kill him!' he screamed, thrashing and shaking with fear and irrepressible fury, 'HE KILLED THEM!'

'No Black, **_you_** killed them!' spat one of his captors, shoving him into a standing position.

Opening his mouth to yell again, Sirius turned and looked the man straight in the eyes.  
Stepping backwards, the captor began to shake at the look in his eyes – the elements of hatred and violence, guilt and anger, and for some strange reason, acceptance and remorse.

'Take him away.' He choked, before turning and fishing a muggle cigarette out of his pocket and pressing it to his lips.

As he was dragged away, Sirius' mind ran at a thousand miles an hour – Peter had betrayed them all… killed Lily… and James, his surrogate brother… left Harry parentless… doomed him to a lifetime of imprisonment…

With an ironic laugh, Sirius shook his head.  
Wimpy, scared little Peter Pettigrew – he's started all of this…  
The one boy, they'd never suspected because he was so frightened of everything, had turned out to be their undoing.

The laugh turned into another… and another… and into a hysterical, tearful laugh of guilt and grief… and of disbelief…

The laugh of a man who was being taken to a place where people went insane…

The laugh of an innocent man.


End file.
